bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Oh, Mercy!
Oh Mercy is the sixth episode from the second season of 3-2-1 Penguins! Plot Jason turns on the Turbo 3000 Game console and is saying the introduction to the Bonzai Master 3000 game when Michelle runs in front of him and unplugs the console by accident. Jason yells at her for what she did. She apologizes, but he doesn't care and tells her she has to buy a new one. Grandmum hears what happened, and Jason tells her what Michelle did. Michelle points out that it was an accident and she apologized. She asks if Jason can forgive her. Jason retorts that he can't since he doesn't care if she's sorry and the console is still broken. Grandmum points out the times when he accidentally broke some of her things. Jason replies that those were accidents. Grandmum quotes the verses, "Blessed are those who show mercy, for they shall be shown mercy." and "Be thou merciful just as God is merciful." Jason angrily goes upstairs to sulk when the Rockhopper starts to fly and gets galeezled aboard for another mission. As the Rockhopper is flying in space, Zidgel is excited about their next mission, which he thinks is a secret one. Midgel tells him that Admiral Strap said that they're on a routine mission. Zidgel replies that they were given something to deliver. Midgel says that only means they're on another trip to the dump. Zidgel starts to look for his Spheroid Crystals, a.k.a marbles. Midgel tells Kevin to give them back. Kevin does give Zidgel his marbles. Admiral Strap contacts the Rockhopper to let them know they're not on a routine mission. He tells them they will go to Mercy Falls to deliver a large emerald to its king. He orders them to be very careful with it. Zidgel orders Midgel to head off to Mercy Falls. Once the Rockhopper lands on Mercy Falls, Zidgel says that he is only allowed to bring one person to the palace. So the crew desides to play a game of rock-paper-scissors in order to see who gets to go with Zidgel to see the king. Jason ends up winning and goes with Zidgel to the palace. In the palace, Zidgel is about to show the king the emerald when he accidentally drops the emerald and it shatters. The king gets angry at Zidgel and tells him he has to pay for the damage. He orders his guards to arrest him, but Zidgel manages to distract them by pointing them where he claims Elvis is. Zidgel and Jason immediately hide from the guards. Zidgel contacts the Rockhopper, and Fidgel asks how the ceremony went. Zidgel answers that it's over. Fidgel asks if the king was surprised. Zidgel replies that he was very surprised due to the emerald breaking. Zidgel begs Fidgel to get some help, but the king finds out where he's hiding. Zidgel is now in jail. Jason assures him that he'll get him out. The king, however, doesn't think so. Zidgel apologizes for his mistake, but the king doesn't care. Jason points out that it was an accident. The king replies that someone has to pay for his emerald. Zidgel asks how long he'll be in prison. The king answers until he repays him by shining shoes for a nickel. Jason exclaims that would take years. Jason suggests that the king go easy on Zidgel. When the king asks how, Jason answers that he could show some mercy. The king asks mercy as in "Matthew 5:7" mercy. Jason replies that Grandmum told him that the morning before. Zidgel pleads to the king for forgiveness. Back aboard the Rockhopper, Fidgel is trying to contact Admiral Strap, but the admiral is unavailable. He tries pressing three different buttons in order to contact the admiral, but winds up being unsuccessful. Midgel points out to Fidgel that they've got trouble to due Cavitus' ship being right in front of them. Meanwhile, the king asks Jason what he did to Grandmum that made her remind him of showing mercy. Jason answers that it wasn't something he did to Grandmum, it was something that his sister did to him. The king asks if Jason forgave Michelle. Jason replies that he didn't, but he should have. The king will release Zidgel because he trusts that Jason will forgive Michelle. Zidgel urges Jason to forgive Michelle later. Jason agrees to do so, and the king releases Zidgel from prison. Cavitus tells Midgel, Fidgel, and Kevin that he wants the emerald. One of his minions says that they will be blasted with two marshmallows unless they give him the emerald. Fidgel is about to tell Cavitus that the emerald is broken, but Midgel tells him that Cavitus will blast them if he finds out. Cavitus demands to know what happened to the emerald. Fidgel responds that if he gives them time, they will find it. Cavitus gives them five seconds to do so. He fires the marshmallows at them, but Kevin Fun Facts *The plot is similar to Jesus' "Parable of the Unforgiving Servant". *The verses quoted are "Matthew 5:7" and "Luke 6:36". Gallery Category:Episodes Category:3-2-1 Penguins! episodes Category:Biblical adaptations